With You Forever
by hplover0409
Summary: Ron and Draco starts their new lives outside of Hogwarts as a couple, but will it survive in the real world?
1. Chapter 1

With you forever.

This is my first story, I'm kind of nervous about it, but I guess whatever. Make sure you comment. I like feedback

Disclaimer: All rights belong to JKR. I don't own anything.

Chapter 1

As Ronald Weasley slowly wakes up, he can't help but smile as he looks over to his lover. How did he get so lucky, he will never know? But as he looks down at his lover, with blonde hair fanned out on the pillow, Ron can't help but feel all giddy inside.

As Draco Malfoy started to stir in his sleep, he had a feeling that his lover was watching him, and that made a little smile tug on his lips. He loved how Ron can make him feel safe, loved, and most of all, needed.

"Hmm," as Draco turns over to his lover, as his lover covers his neck and face with kisses. He slowly raises his head to meet Draco's lips.

Ron's lips felt like fire when kissing Draco, he felt like the world would stop if he ever stops kissing Draco. So this is what love feels like. If so he never wants it to stop loving Draco.

As they pull apart, Draco caresses the soft spot under Ron's ear as to calm him, knowing the next day as the sun rose, his best friends Harry and Hermione will be joining them at the Burrow as well.

Draco and Ron have hid their relationship since the end of their 6th year. Ron found himself admiring the pale, blonde headed boy from afar. Ron needed someone to talk to when it came to dealing with his two best friends becoming a couple, making him feel like an outsider when they snuck into a broom closet. But one day Ron was trying to walk off some of his anger, there was Draco waiting for him. At that moment he didn't know how much he need Draco in his life.

"What's wrong my brave Gryffindor?" Draco said as he leaned up to give the red head a quick kiss.

"Nothing Drake, I was just think about tomorrow," Ron said trying to avoid looking into his lovers eyes.

Draco knew his redheaded lover was scared. Draco wanted Ron to be happy. He knew until the boy who fucking lived knows about their relationship then _his _Ron would truly be happy. But of course there was something that stopped Ron from telling Harry about the relationship. The matter of the problem was that Harry Potter hated Draco Malfoy. Ever since first year when he told on them and got them detention, Harry did not trust him. No matter what Draco did to show that potter that he has indeed changed but it wasn't good enough. But his lover mattered more than anything in the world, now that his parents didn't care for him to be around now. During Draco's time at Hogwarts he realized that following Voldemort wasn't what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to be different than the tradition of the Malfoy family. He didn't want to get branded and follow the dark lord around like a faithful little puppy. He wanted to be his own person, and he needed Ron to make him feel complete.

"Ron, baby please talk to me, you need to understand that I have a hard time trying to help you. I know that you are scared but I'll be there when you talk to Harry and Hermione. I just want you to be happy. But if you want, we can put it off for another time, if you like." Draco said hoping to make Ron feel better about the problem. "But I think that since Hermione knows about us it won't be so bad. If she can accept me, then Potter should. Who would of thought that I would like Hermione, I hope Potter don't get to mad at her for not telling him." Draco babbles on and on….

Ron looks at Draco and he can't help but smile. Even though Draco didn't show compassion much, he always tried with Ron, and every once in a while when his guard was down he showed it. Draco just makes him so fucking happy sometimes.

"Draco, Draco, love stop babbling" Draco just stared at the red head like he had two heads as Ron continued. "Draco, my love, there is nothing wrong, lets go back to sleep," Ron says innocently realizing that it was 3 am in morning.

Draco realizes that it is a lost cause to fight with his Gryffindor lover, because by tomorrow night they will be in their new flat sleeping just as peacefully. As Draco falls asleep in Ronald's arms he can't help to wonder, how he got so lucky. But what Draco didn't know was that Ronald not only planned to move to his new house, he also planned to propose, and hopefully tomorrow night Ron will be holding his new fiancé.

xxxxxxxxxx

As morning came Molly Weasley was downstairs preparing breakfast for the morning. She can't help but think, _today's the day! I am will finally be able to call Draco family. _This brought a smile to her face as she remembers the first day Draco step foot in the Burrow. He was scared, anyone could see that, but sweet none of the less. When she heard that her youngest son had fallen in love Draco Malfoy, it scared her a little at first. She thought this was a game that Lucius Malfoy was playing on her family. But low and behold she fell in love with Draco and took him under her wing as one of her sons.

"RONALD, DRACO IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP, HARRY AND HERMONIE WILL BE HERE SOON!" Molly yelled up the stairs.

"Ugh, I don't wanna go down just yet Drake," Ron winned but of course Draco was already up and out of the bed getting ready to go down stairs.

"Love do you want to upset your mother? I believe not and plus she has breakfast ready." Draco said going back to the bed since Ron was making no progress getting up. If that doesn't get the red head up I don't know what will, Merlin knows that boy likes to eat! But there is another way he could get the sleepy boy up….

One thing Draco knows is that his red head can't resist his kisses. When Draco couldn't get the stupid Gryffindor to wake up he would kiss him awake.

Ron could feel Draco's soft lips on him and he loved it. But what Draco didn't know was how much it turned him on when Draco woke him up like this. I'm just going to show him who's boss then, Ron thought.

He turns over and now the smaller boy is under him and Ron is the one showering him with kisses. "Hmmm," Draco groaned. He loved waking Ron up like this. Draco felt loved, needed.

Draco was the first one to pull away because Molly would be yelling up the stairs again for them to come down to eat or worse she would come up and catch them in the same bed. Since there was a no sharing beds promise made when she let Draco move in until they found a place they both agree with. Merlin knows Draco loves Molly, but he didn't like to see a mad Molly. He gives Ron one last kiss before he slither his way out of bed.

"Aww, why you leave me at a time like this?" Ron whined.

"Because your mother is wanting us downstairs to ear and plus your best friends are coming today, need I to remind you. So get your lazy ass out of bed and lets go, I'm hungry!" Draco yelled at the red headed.

"I'm hungry too, but only for you dragon." Ron said trying to get the blonde back into bed.

"Oh no Ronald Weasley you will not be trying to seduce me back to bed. I know your tricks mister and they will not work today." Draco said getting angry with the red head.

"But baby, why won't we just hide from the world today?"Ron whined into the pillow.

Draco just stared at him and it hits him, his brave Gryffindor is scared. This boy took part in the defeat of Voldemort himself and he's afraid of his best friends? How is this possible? He starts to smile and goes to the scared boy still lying in bed.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Draco asked. He knew Ron was scared but before he jumped to conclusions he thought he might ask first.

"No….maybe….I don't know. I guess I am a little scared seeing as I may lose one of my best friends in a couple of hours." Ron said covering his head in his pillow as if he's trying to hide from the world.

Draco then felt really bad for Ron. He knew that potter had an impact on Ron's life, but this big of an impact? Would Ron choose Harry over Draco? What happens if Ron leaves him? What? Draco frowned. He knew Ron wouldn't just walk out on him like that. They have been dating for the past 2 years. No, he was sure that Ron wouldn't leave him, they were moving into their apartment today for Merlin's sake! Ron loves him and adores him and everything in between. He kept on frowning at Ron as if there was something on his face. Ronald is a big boy and should be able to do whatever he wants to do.

"Draco, baby please say something, I need you to tell me that I'm being crazy. Or better yet tell me this is a dream, we are living in our apartment and harry still doesn't know about us because he's too busy saving the world. That sounds a lot better…" Ron just kept on babbling on and on.

At this Draco just laughed at his lover. He laugh so hard he almost fell off the bed, but only because Ron caught him in time.

"I don't understand why you are laughing, this is a serious matter! I might be losing my best friend because of this. It's not like you will be losing any friends from this relationship!" Ron yells hoping it will shut up the Syltherin.

And at that Draco shut up real quick because the truth of the matter was that Draco didn't have any friends at all. All he had was Ronald. Either his friends were in Azkaban or they died in the war. Draco tried not to be mad at Ronald, but he couldn't help it. That was a low blow and Ron knew it.

As Draco looked down at the red headed boy he saw that ron regretted what he said as soon as they left his mouth.

And at that Draco got out of Ron's arms and made his way to the door. He was halfway there until he heard Ron apologize softly. He shut his eyes and just stood there waiting for Ronald to finish.

"Dragon, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. I was just angry and I let my quick temper get to me." At that Draco just raised his hand and Ron fell silent.

At that moment Ron knew he messed up and he wished he had a time turner so he could slap himself for saying that to Draco.

Draco slowly turns around and as he's turning he noticed that Ron was finally getting out of bed and heading where the blonde was standing. Ron wraps his arms around Draco and starts to whisper sweet nothings in Draco's ear and hoping to calm the little blonde down. All Draco could do was smile against Ron's neck, he couldn't even be mad at this red headed boy for five minutes.

"Freckles look at me," Draco said in a calm voice as he holds Ron's head in his hands. "Nothing is going to happen; you aren't going to lose me, Potter or Hermonie. I won't let that happen. You three have been thru so much for potter to start hating you because you are in love with me. Because you are in love with me right?" Draco ask hesitantly.

"Of course I'm in love with you, I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't now would I? Are we okay? I really didn't mean those things I said. I'm just….I don't know scared I guess." Ron looked at Draco with sad eyes.

"Ronald, you have every right to be scared. But I'm going to be there with you too and I'll make Potter understand. Plus it also helps that we have the brightest witch of our age on our side. "And with that he received a smile from his favorite red head.

"Yes we do, I think Harry is more afraid of Monie than he was of Voldemort sometimes." Ron said as he leaned down to give his freckles a kiss on the nose. "Alright lets go eat before mum comes up here and catches us. And plus this is the last breakfast living here at the burrow." Ron said smiling at the blonde.

"Yes, tonight we will be in our own bed doing whatever we want. I love you Ronald Weasley." Draco said with so much love and affection.

"And I you, my dragon, I love you so much it hurts sometimes. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Ron said leaning down to kiss Draco. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

"That's my freckles, always hungry. What am I going to do with you when we move into the flat?" Draco says.

At this moment everything was perfect, yes they still had to face Potter but nothing can take his red headed, lanky, Gryffindor lover away. Draco knew he would relish this day for the rest of his life. He knew that this day would be special, but he didn't know how special.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Harry James Potter! If you don't get your arse up right now, no sex for a week! We are going to be late. And you know how Molly feels when we are late." Hermonie screamed to her husband of 2 years.

"Ok, ok I'm up, please don't ground me from sex," Harry said as he climbed out of bed.

"Well then get up, Ron moves out of the burrow today and he has something important to tell us." Hermonie says dragging Harry into the bathroom for a bath.

"I don't wanna take a bath. I smell perfectly fine." Harry says as he smells himself.

"No you don't. You smell like outside." Hermonie says as she sniffs her husband.

"Well of course I smell like outside I was at Quidditch practice." Harry smiles at his loving wife.

Harry had decided that he would like to pursue both of his dreams. He wanted to become an Auror and still play Quidditch. He decided to play on a minor team then play on top team. Harry knew that Hermonie would support him either way he decided to go.

"Hey Monie, do you know what Ron wanted to talk to us about? He sounded kind of nervous about whatever it is." Harry yelled from the showers.

"No, Harry I don't know maybe he wants to tell is about what he's been busy with lately. If you haven't noticed he hasn't been spending the night like he used too." Hermonie yelled from their huge closet.

She knew what Ron wanted to talk about and she desperately wanted to tell harry, but ut wasn't her secret to tell. She just hoped that Harry could be okay with Ronald's decision and support him like a best mate would.

Harry knew Hermonie was hiding something but he didn't want to press the matter anymore if he wanted to have sex anytime soon. He would just finish his bath and get ready to go to the burrow. Harry hoped that what Ron needed to tell them wasn't bad, he wanted his best mate by his side always.

Sometimes Harry feels as if he and Ron are drifting apart and Harry doesn't know how to stop it. They just don't have anything in common anymore when Ron decided not to be an Auror, but a big Quidditch star. Hopefully they could fix the problem tonight. Harry wouldn't know what to do without Ron by his side.

xxxxxxxxxx

As Ron and Draco were getting ready and packing some leftover things to take to their new flat, Draco started to panic a little. His time with his red headed lover, he knew could go either way. Ron would say that this was all a joke and would kick Draco out or he would tell the famous Harry Potter to fuck off. Either way Draco knew this would not be a easy task. Draco just stared at his red headed knowing this might be the last would be in a room by themselves.

Ron knew that Draco was staring at him but he didn't say anything. All Ron did was look up and met Draco's stair. When Ron met his dragon's eyes he knew what was wrong with his dragon. Draco was afraid of losing him.

"Dragon, what's wrong? Do you not want to move now? It will be a lot easier to shag at our new flat than here." Ron said trying to make the blond smile a little.

At that Draco just gave him a scowling look and then started to smile at him.

"Why can't I stay mad at you anymore? I'm so afraid to…..to lose you." Draco said with a sad look on his face.

"You are not going to lose me. Not anytime soon anyways. I promise. What would I do without you? Half our flat would look like crap without your decorating. But I have to say, I think it needs some more red and gold to the place." Ron said laughing.

"I think the colors green and gold is good enough since green and red is the colors that most stand out. Would you want our flat decorated in Christmas colors love?" Draco said leaning up to give the red head a kiss. But before Draco could actually taste the red head properly Molly yelled up the stairs.

"DRACO AND RONALD COME DOWNSTAIRS, HARRY AND HERMONIE WILL BE HERE IN 5 MINUTES!" Molly yelled up the stairs.

"Here we go." Ron said looking down at Draco

"Here we go, no turning back now." The blond said looking up at the red head.

"Let's go before we chicken out of it!" Ron said nervously laughing.

Together they walked out of the room downstairs to face their destiny. How will the boy who lived deal with them being together, Draco didn't know but he will soon find out. But Draco now knew nothing could tear them apart.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hermonie and Harry, it's so good to see you!" Molly said as she ran over to give them hugs and kisses.

"Mrs. Weasley! How are you? Harry and I going to have to come by more often than we usually do." Hermonie said smiling at Molly.

Molly was like a second Mum to Harry and Hermonie both. Molly took them in and loved them both as her own child. They were lucky that Ron had amazing parents that took them both in together.

Ron. Where is that boy? I haven't seen him since he wanted me to come and help him pick him out a ring for Draco. And a lovely ring it was! I hope Ron was planning on telling Harry today I want to start planning the wedding with Draco! And plus I don't know how long we can keep this secret from Harry, Hermonie thought.

"Let me go see where they, I mean Ron is. He should be making his way down here." Molly said looking around to see if Ron and Draco were coming soon.

As soon as she said his name they could hear Ron coming down the stairs, but what threw Harry off was the second set of feet he was hearing. Ginny wasn't here, she was touring the country with her Quidditch team. And none of the other family members were here so maybe we are meeting Ronald's mystery woman. The woman he was moving with hopefully would be able to handle the golden trio. If they could fix what's been tearing them apart.

"Harry, Hermonie! I missed you guys so much!" Ron said hugging both of them so he can take some of the pressure off of what he was about to tell Harry.

"Now I don't want to hear any of this I miss you nonsense. You could have moved in with Hermonie and me, mate." Harry said as he hugged Ron back.

"I know, I know but I thought you and monie would like sometime to yourselves," Ron said chuckling. "Plus we all know you can't keep your hands off of each other." Ron mumbled.

Hermonie's cheeks started to become red and she almost told him to sod off and like he can speak, but Harry spoke first.

"Hey, don't ever feel like that. We would have told you if you were getting on our nerves." Harry said.

"Yea I know but still lets go and talk I have something to tell you first before I let you meet the love of my life," Ron said as he was walking to the kitchen table.

The three was sitting like they always did, Harry and Hermonie on one side and Ron on the other side. It felt like normal and the way it should be, but Harry can't help to wonder if Ron's lover could be liked in the trio. If the person who has Ron's heart be faithful and loving and be gentle with him cause Merlin knows that a person needs to be patience with Ron.

"What's going on Ron, What's so important that you have to have a talk before we meet her?" Harry said as he took Hermonie's hand. "Nothing happened did it? You're scaring me a little."

"Nothing's wrong Harry I have to tell you something so you won't freak out before you meet them." Ron said looking from Harry to Hermonie. Hermonie just nodded as to say to go on. Ron let out a breath and close his eyes and said "Harry I'm gay."

There. It's out. I finally told. Maybe this can fix this growing hole that has been there since 6th year. I actually feel good to tell him; maybe I should have trusted Harry a little more. Nope. Won't even think like that he had so much to deal with that year and this was the best decision for Harry and him, and his secret lover. Ron was thinking as he looked down at the table too scared to look at Harry. Well there goes my friendship.

Ron finally looked up and saw Harry just staring at him and then Harry turned and looked at Hermonie. Finally he spoke.

"Hermonie, did you….did you know Ronald was…is gay?" Harry asked trying to choose the right words.

Hermonie was taken aback by this question. She didn't know what to do, so she looked to Ron for an answer, and thankfully he spoke up. She didn't know what Harry was playing at; he only called Ron by his full name unless they were joking or very angry with each other.

"Harry I know your shocked right not but Hermonie did know and I made her promise not tell anyone until I was ready. Please don't be mad at her she was keeping her promise. So hate me not Hermonie, she was just keeping her promise. Just don't be mad at her please….." Ron stopped because Harry raised his hand to stop him from rambling.

"I'm not mad; I'm more a little upset that you didn't tell me sooner. I would have been more supportive. I didn't know. I know I may sound like a tosspot right now, but I do care about you and how you feel. You're my best mate and brother Ron." Harry said looking down at the table. Hoping Ron can forgive him for his neglect to him. "So forget about all this sappy stuff. I want to meet this guy that stole you from Monie and me."

"Well you see Harry, here's the thing. You already know this person. You have known him since we were 11 years old. He may not be your favorite person but just remember, he makes me happy. He's my reason for living, without him I'm nothing. He controls my temper also, so that's a plus. I love him, so be nice. Also we are moving in together and…" Ron lowered his voice. "And I'm asking him to marry me tonight also."

"I know him how is that possible? Monie do you know this person?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry I do. Just keep in mind that things have changed and that Ronald is happy now. And you love him very much." Hermonie said as she went to grab Ron's hand, so now they were all connected in a way. She had been very quite thru out this whole ordeal, but now that the issue is out she needed to protect Ron if need be, because sometimes Harry can be over protective of the people he loved. Even if Ron is sleeping with their number one enemy.

"Ok I know already. I'll try and be nice. But Ron I have a question for you. how long have you been seeing this bloke And you said that you are moving in with him today? That doesn't seem like a very long time to know this bloke?" Harry questioned.

"Harry I have been dating this bloke since our 6th year. I think knowing each other is good on that part." Ron said sarcastically.

"Wait you have been seeing this bloke since our 6th year! You have been keeping this secret since 6th year!" Harry yelled at Ronald. "And you, how long have you known Ronald were seeing this bloke?" Harry directed his question to Hermonie.

"Well Harry I have known since our 6th year. I caught Ronald, as you are calling him now, in the perfects bathroom. And that's the reason we were not talking to each other. Not because we liked each other. It was him being gay and not telling us, me more like it. I felt like Ronald was hiding himself and being what he thought we wanted him to be. I was also a little upset that Ronald was playing with my feelings, when I wanted more than anything for my feelings to be directed to you. But never mind all that. But I changed my mind because he was poison. I caught them sleeping in the same bed and they looked to peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake them up." Hermonie finished with tears in her eyes. "I was so stupid! But when I stayed, there was a smile on Ron's face and he probably didn't know he was there but I guess he did since they are soul mates. It will take a while to get use to it but I promise it's worth it. Oh Ron, I love you, even if you make me mad sometimes." Hermonie finished with getting up and hugging Ron in one of her bone crushing hugs.

"I love you too monie, you are always there when I need you to be, and don't you forget. Now stop all that crying it's freaking me out." Ron said laughing. "Now back to the topic. Harry the reason I didn't tell you was because I knew you were having a hard time that year and then you started to dating Hermonie and I kind of felt left out. But the real reason I didn't tell us because you didn't….don't trust this person so I knew you would have tried to hide me from him but just understand that I love him." Ron said with pleading eyes.

"Ron you don't have to feel like that. You will always and remain a part of the golden trio. You are the king, remember. Please don't shut yourself out from Monie and me. We need you." Harry said trying to put all the emotion he was feeling in it. Because truth of the matter is he didn't know what to do with Ron, his life would be meaningless without him or Hermonie in fact. They had been thru too much for it all to change now. "I promise to play nice. Now can I meet him?" Harry asked.

"Ok…..Ok, DRAGON YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Ron yelled.

"Well, well hello Potter. We meet again." Draco said with a smile.

"Now Malfoy, if my husband has to behave so do you." Hermonie said with a returning smile.

"Granger was I talking to you? Come give me a hug! It has been awhile." Draco said laughing.

"Now Drakie you know that's a lie, you saw me last week!" Hermonie said as she stood up to give Draco a hug.

"Well Hermie, I miss the brightest witch of our age. I miss our conversations. I'm stuck with that red headed boy and all he wants to do is snog! How does that help me with a book?" Draco said.

"Hey! In my defense you never say no to me, hmmm." Ron said smirking.

Harry just sat there not knowing what to do. Maybe this is all a joke. That's all he could hope for because he really didn't want his best friend getting hurt.

"OI! What are you guys playing at? Why is Malfoy here? And you also said I can meet this bloke you are seeing Ron." Harry said as he was trying to control his anger.

"Well Harry this is the bloke I'm in love with." Ron said laughing trying to take the edge off a little. He knew Harry was upset but he needed to understand that Draco was it for him.

"Well I'm not going to say that I hate him as much as I did when we were at Hogwarts, and this is going to take some time getting use to it. But I say let's go out for dinner and talk about this." Harry said trying to control what he was feeling. This is going to take me more time to understand but at least I am trying he thought.

Ron looked at Draco to make sure he was comfortable to going out with Harry and having lunch. At least they will be in a public setting if something happened. He wanted Draco to be safe, and most of all accepted.

"Yes we can go because I am starving. Let's go to the leaky and have lunch. I think mum and dad are out in the garden, so let's give them some time alone." Ron said.

"It could be a double date! You don't know how long I waited to go on a double date with two of my favorite boys." Hermonie said excitingly.

At that they all put on their jackets and stepped in the floo to go to Diagon Ally. Everything was out in the opened no more secrets between the trio, the only thing left to do was for Ron to propose to Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As they entered Diagon Alley, Ron couldn't help but smile. He was walking hand and hand with the love of his life. Nothing could get better than this, except for Harry excepting their relationship. But it didn't matter now, he was with his friends and life couldn't get better.

Draco was just staring at his Gryffindor and notice how his eyes twinkled now that Potter knew their secret. He looks so happy, it makes fall even more in love with him.

"Why are you smiling like you have ate half the moon," Draco asked Ron.

"Well Drake I'm smiling like this because everything is perfect. I have perfect friends, a perfect family and most of all I have a perfect, amazing boyfriend. I love you Draco Malfoy." Ron said as he bent down to kiss the love of his life.

"I love you too Ronald Weasley. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco said returning the kiss.

All the while Harry watched his best mate and his enemy exchange words as if this was an everyday occurrence. _Maybe they do really love each other, _he thought. He turned and looked at Hermonie smiling while holding her husband's hand. _I don't know what I would do without Monie. She's my whole life, without her I am nothing. Maybe that's the way Ron feels about Draco. _All he wanted was his best mate to be happy and if that means for Ron to marry the enemy then so be it. He would be there when things are good for them or when things are bad. He loved Ron and would give him the world to make him happy. Maybe Draco wasn't that bad, I guess I'll make it work for Ron. And for Ron only. Okay maybe for Monie too, she would really ground me from sex if I ever did something to Ron and Ma-Draco's relationship. All I know is I better be the best man at the wedding.

"So Ron, Ma-Draco do you want to eat lunch and go shopping or do you want to eat and then leave to go to your new flat. I was hoping that we could all go shopping, it's been awhile since we were in Diagon Alley together." Harry said hoping that Ron and Draco considered staying and shopping.

Ron looked at Draco for an answer and Draco just shrugged back at Ron until he realized that he wanted to go to the bookstore.

"Yes Harry we can go eat lunch and then shop a little. I know Monie and Drake want to go to the bookstore and we could go to the Quidditch shop and look at the new brooms." Ron said with a smile.

"Oh no Ronald Weasley you will not be buying a new broom or anything that has the Cudly Cannons on it." Draco said waving his finger in front of Ron with his head down.

All the while Harry was laughing at Draco fussing with the red head. In all his years of being Ron's friend he has never seen him looking down while someone was fussing at him and he didn't even lose his temper. _Maybe Draco is good for our Ronniekins, _Harry thought.

"And Harry James Potter that goes to you too. We have enough brooms and Quidditch things to have a team. And don't say you are buying the stuff to send to Ginny, she has her own equipment." Hermonie told her husband.

"But Monie, love Ron and I need new gloves. And how is that fair? I know Draco and you are going to go in that bookstore and buy new books. And don't you deny that you aren't don't you think you have enough books love?" Harry argued.

"OI mate don't bring me into this, but I'll make a deal with both of you. Monie, Drake…Harry and I won't bring back any brooms or any heavy equipment to take up room at our places. Deal. Harry you have to agree in order for this to work." Ron said trying to get Monie on her good side again. Harry was digging a hole and it was getting pretty deep.

"I guess I can agree with that, but I really think I need a new broom." Harry said giving Hermonie a puppy dog face.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU BETTER WIPE THAT LOOK OFF YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW! You will not be getting a new broom and that's final." Hermonie yelled at her husband.

All the while Ron and Draco just laughed at them and how one minute they could be all lovie dovey and then the next be yelling at each other.

"Yes Monie I understand, am I grounded from sex now?" Harry asked afraid to know the answer.

"If you come back with a new broom you are." Hermonie answered.

"Can we go eat now? I'm starving." Ron said rubbing his stomach.

"You ate an hour ago, not only your plate, you ate mine too." Draco said smiling at his boyfriend.

"But Drakie I'm always hungry, you know this babe." Ron said leaning down to kiss his boyfriend.

Draco smile at his boyfriend while he was kissing him softly. He loved when Ron called him babe that means that he was planning on something and he was hoping for a new broom or maybe a ring to mark him as his fiancé.

"Ronald you know that name is only reserved for Hermie. Only she can say that name." Draco said biting his lip because he knew that it would drive Ron crazy and then he turned to Hermonie and smiled at her.

"Well ok then, now can we go in? I want to eat!" Ron whined.

"Ok Ronald we can go in so you will stop whining like a 5 year old." Hermonie said smiling. "We can talk about the issue with shopping later." She finished pinning Harry a look that any bloke could be scared with.

As they entered the three broomsticks, with Harry and Hermonie on one side and Draco and Ron sat on the other side. They ordered their usual drinks, butter beer and fell into easy conversation.

"So Mal…umm Draco what kind of book are you writing?" Harry asked.

"First off, you don't have to call me my by first name, that's too weird. Second, the book is a fiction novel dealing with two people who are in love but their families are from two different worlds. I want this book to be sold in the muggle world." Draco said looking at Ron. He hasn't told Ron about the book being sold in the muggle world yet and he didn't know how he would take it, I mean the story is about them anyways.

"What Drake, I think it would be great if it was sold in the muggle world. People in the muggle world would appreciate it better. I mean you can't say a lot about our world or you'll be in trouble. Plus most muggles take things with a grain of salt. You can do whatever you want love, I'll support you anyway." Ron said leaning down giving him a peck on the lips. He didn't want to full out snog him with Harry right in front of them. That would truly make Harry go a little crazy and Ron wanted Harry to like Draco.

"I love you Ronald Weasley. Thank you for being supportive." Draco said returning the kiss.

"Back at you." Ron said smirking when they realized that their food had arrived.

They ate in comfortable silence, only asking if they could try each other's food and realizing that they really wanted to switch plates with each other. Which after much protest on Draco's behalf he finally gave in to the red head he loved so much.

"Why do you always have to take my food?" Draco whined after finishing what Ron gave him from his plate, which wasn't very much.

"Why did you agree to switch with me is the real question." Ron said giving Draco a smile that he couldn't resist.

"I…well…I couldn't let you starve and I know how you get when you don't eat. And I don't like a starving Ronald." Draco said trying not to look at his red headed lover.

"Or you could have just said no to me for once. You didn't have a problem saying no to me this morning." Ron said joking.

"Well then Ronald Weasley, next time you can starve to death and see if I care." Draco said letting his Malfoy side come out to play.

"Now there's the Malfoy we know!" Harry said laughing at the couple in front of him.

"Harry you are not helping the situation! Keep your mouth shut!" Hermonie yelled.

"Yes 'Monie," Harry responded while leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, hoping it will soften her up a bit.

But while they were fighting it seems the couple that was fighting before them was already making up. Harry only caught the end of it but he could have sworn that he heard Malfoy singing the end of "Weasley is my king".

"Malfoy, I have a question for you, if you don't mind answering. You know when you made up that song Weasley is my King? Were you two dating then or were you trying to get with Ron?" Harry asked hoping for an honest answer.

At that Ron almost spilled his butterbeer on the table but Draco and Hermonie started laughing.

"Well Potter, what had happen was I was upset with Ronald for letting Hermonie find out about our relationship so I didn't talk to him and as you can recall I was extra rude and nasty to them. So I made up the song and he liked it so much we kind of kept it and well I think that's all you need to know." Draco ended with a blush.

"Umm yes…I think that's all I need to know too. " Harry said with a chuckle. "So are we going shopping or what? Unless Ron is done eating?"

"Sod off Potter, I am done eating. Let's not separate today I wanna spend time with Drake since I have to go on tour soon with the team." Ron said.

"Okay that's fine we can do that. Where do we need to go first? I want some new Muggle clothes. Muggle London? What do you think Malfoy, can you help Ron pick some clothes out since he can't dress himself." Harry said laughing at the different colors Ron was wearing.

"Yes please let's get Ronald some clothes in London. If I would have known that he was wearing that I would have stopped him from leaving the Burrow." Draco said.

"Well it seems you two don't have a problem with each other." Ron said drinking the last of his butterbeer and finishing off Draco's.

"Hey I was going to finish that!" Draco said with annoyance.

"Well lets go I would like to spend the night in my new apartment before training in the morning" Ron said jumping up out of his seat and heading toward the door.

The four of them left Diagon Alley and headed to Muggle London where they spent the day shopping for clothes and books and not a single look at Quidditch equipment. Ron couldn't help but be happy that he had amazing friends that accepted Draco as their friend. He looked at Draco and understood that he was happy also to be a part of Ron's world and not hide their relationship any longer. If everything went according to plan they would be getting married in the next couple of months.


End file.
